


Love Me Till The End

by Jeongie_Grap



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: And instead of working too, Angsty Minhyuk, Bin is so in love with his baby, Cuddling & Snuggling, Engagement, Established Relationship, Honestly this os is a total freestyle, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Roa is a sassy bitchy cat, Sua Jinjin and Eunwoo are just mentionned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeongie_Grap/pseuds/Jeongie_Grap
Summary: Minhyuk rubbed his eyes with tiredness, and Bin felt his heart fall in his chest. The hair of the younger boy was a total mess, and the fact he just woken up made him a little puffy, but for Bin, this view of his baby wearing one of his sweatshirts and a pair of shorts was so cute. This was one of these moments when, even though they were now a couple for many years, Bin had this feeling of falling in love so hard one more time, this feeling of his heart beating so fast that it could explode.But he also couldn’t ignore the pinch in his heart as he saw the aggrieved expression on Minhyuk’s face.→ In which Minhyuk is afraid of losing the love of his life, and Bin had to comfort him.
Relationships: Moon Bin/Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Love Me Till The End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagiquePillow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiquePillow/gifts), [vonseal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/gifts).



> Hi everyone ! I'm Ivy, and today I'm glad to share with you my first fanfic written in English. Yes, because English is not my native language (I'm French, so please don't be too rude at me if this text is full of faults ^^'), and that's why I want to give this work to two people, because thanks to them I finally decided to post something on AO3.
> 
> So thank you Jinjeans (my French friend hehe), bon je passe en français parce que j'ai un peu la flemme de réfléchir en anglais quand tu peux comprendre ce que je dis XD J'ai fait comme tu m'as dit, j'ai écrit directement en anglais et même si je suis sûre que cet os est bourré de fautes, tu avais raison, c'est beaucoup plus facile et moins fatiguant que de traduire du français à l'anglais ! En plus c'est la première fois que j'écris un os (genre en anglais en plus), ça fait tellement du bien d'enfin mettre un point final à quelque chose ToT (*danse de la joie !*)
> 
> And also, a big thanks to vonseal ! Your fanfic "My Roommate is a Serial Killer" (yeah, i love this story too much) was the first binhyuk ff I read, and translate it on wattpad gave me the envy to wrote some binhyuk content too (now I'm a total binhyuk trash), so thank you !
> 
> In reality I'm sorry to give you a one-shot like this one because you two deserve somethin better, but I guess it's important for me because this is my first finished work ?
> 
> Anyway, I talk to much !  
> Have a nice read everyone, don't hesitate to leave comments so I could improve my english and my writing (and I'm quite sure I need it ToT)

“Yah, Moon Roa!”

Minhyuk gasped as the cat spitted at him before raising her little pawn in the air, moving at Minhyuk’s hand when he tried to give her a pat.

Before the two loves of his life had the opportunity to start a fight (and, he was fairly sure, Roa wasn’t considerate enough to give to Minhyuk a single chance to win), Bin hurried to grab his cat and took her away from his fiancé.

“Don’t look at me like that. You must stop bullying Hyukie, that’s not okay! You’re a mean cat!” Bin frowned as Roa gave him a sad look, followed by a pitiful mewing.

Without any consideration for this performance, Bin dropped Roa on the floor. After a last unfriendly look to Minhyuk, the cat dashed across the living room (probably faster than Jinjin at 2019 ISAAC 400M Athletics relay) and soon disappeared somewhere in the Moon family’s house.

Bin sighed. Roa never had an easy temperament; after all, she was a cat. A very possessive cat, who didn’t like to share her masters with anyone else. Bin in particular was like a kind of private property for her. It was as if Roa was genetically programmed to declare the Third World War to any people who got close to him.

Unfortunately, Minhyuk wasn’t an exception.

Bin would liked that Roa tried to _don’t_ attack Minhyuk every time the two of them were in the same room. Even if Minhyuk, being the innocent boy he was, didn’t notice it, Bin could felt his cat’s eyes on them every time they began to cuddle or doing this kind of couple things.

And it was very, very scary.

Because, honestly, Bin feared for Minhyuk’s life.

“Well, I think your cat don’t like me.” Minhyuk said with a little of disappointment in his voice. Bin didn’t had the courage to tell him the truth: Roa hated him, and this probably for the rest of his life. Just because Bin was desperately, deeply, stupidly in love with him.

“It’s not that she doesn’t like you, babe. She’s just a little jealous, okay? She understands she’s not the only one in my heart anymore.”

“Oh…”

During a few seconds, Minhyuk stared at the direction where Roa gone.

“Poor Roa” he finally sighed sadly.

“What the-” Bin rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s words. “Are you really serious? I mean, this cat almost destroys you every time you’re close to me just with her look. How for Jesus’ sake can you be sorry for her? Even Sua doesn’t fall for her: she says Roa is a sassy bitchy cat.”

Minhyuk simply shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t know. I guess I wouldn’t be happy if some day, you decide to replace me for someone else, someone you spend all your time with, you sleep with, someone you decide to marry and spend the rest of your life with and-”

“Woah, woah! Park Minhyuk, what are you trying to do?”

Minhyuk simply closed his mouth as he looked down, suddenly silent.

For one moment, Bin forgot everything just to focusing on the view of his fiancé. The large windows let the sunshine in, illuminating Minhyuk like he was under some divine light, and at this moment Bin just wanted to put his hand on Minhyuk’s smooth skin, touching him and kissing him softly. He wanted to brush his fingers through Minhyuk’s black hair, recently dye to a natural color because of their coming wedding.

(Yes, because for their families, get married with some crazy blue or pink hair wasn’t an option.

Bin didn’t care. As long he can marry the love of his life, he could be dressed in garbage bag that it wasn’t important to him.)

Minhyuk rubbed his eyes with tiredness, and Bin felt his heart fall in his chest. The hair of the younger boy was a total mess, and the fact he just woken up made him a little puffy, but for Bin, this view of his baby wearing one of his sweatshirts and a pair of shorts was so cute. This was one of these moments when, even though they were now a couple for many years, Bin had this feeling of falling in love so hard one more time, this feeling of his heart beating so fast that it could explode.

But he also couldn’t ignore the pinch in his heart as he saw the aggrieved expression on Minhyuk’s face.

Bin could see it: it wasn’t because of Roa’s comportment, not totally.

And he had his idea about the reason of his fiancé’s words.

“Come here.”

Minhyuk slowly raised his eyes to Bin. First being hesitant, he finally obeyed when Bin opened his arms to him, inviting him for a hug. Minhyuk hurried to join him, and he let out a little happy sigh as he snuggled against the older, his face buried in Bin’s neck and his lips against his skin.

Bin pressed a gentle kiss on his lover’s forehead, then buried his nose in Minhyuk’s hair. He inhales it lightly and smiled when the fragrance just reminded him of all the memories he had with this precious angel. It reminded him of all the time he spent with him, the feelings he had for him. Of how much he loved him, of the way he could do anything for him and keep him by his side.

Bin’s hand found Minhyuk’s, and the older softly intertwined their fingers as his other hand found its place in Minhyuk’s hair.

“Tell me what’s wrong, love” Bin whispered.

First, Minhyuk didn’t answer.

Bin continued to brush his fingers through the black hair, until Minhyuk shyly raised her head, his eyes meeting Bin’s cat eyes. The look on the face of the older made Minhyuk’s heart flustered as Bin pressed a little kiss on his boyfriend’s lips, then started to rub tenderly his nose against Minhyuk’s to encourage him.

“Hyung.”

“I’m here, baby. Just tell me.”

Minhyuk grabbed Bin’s shirt with his free hand and closed his eyes as he finally said, with an extraordinarily little voice “I’m scared.”

Bin closed his eyes too as he felt his heart break. He just kissed sweetly Minhyuk’s nose but didn’t interrupt him, knowing exactly what Minhyuk was afraid of.

Thinking Minhyuk and Bin’s couple never went through troubles would have been a huge error. Bin shuddered as the bad memories came back to him, and he can’t stop himself from adjusting his positing to move Minhyuk closer to him.

He remembered these days when the two of them almost ruined their relationship, because they were younger and impressionable and were too focus on the words of people around them. He remembered when Minhyuk were so jealous of Bin’s friendship with Dongmin because of all these binwoo shippers, but preferred to stay silent and keep his pain for himself instead of talking about with Bin. He remembered of all of these supposed fans that sent to them awful messages when they announced to Arohas they were a couple, saying to them they were gross and unnatural.

He also remembered of all of these people saying their engagement was an error, that they were too young and they were about to ruin their lives.

Even if they succeeded to get over these difficult events, Bin knew Minhyuk’s confidence had been affected.

Even if Minhyuk would give this impression of a solid rock, a strong people who can go through anything, the truth was that he doubted a lot of himself. And sometimes, he forgot Bin thought about how he is amazing, how his life didn’t have sense without him and how he could never give him up.

“Hyuk, look at me” ordered Bin. He brushed Minhyuk’s hair from his forehead and looked him in the eyes.

“You know I'll never let you, don’t you? You’re the only one I want to live for, the only one I want to make happy for the rest of my life. Meeting you, loving you and deciding to marry you are without a doubt the best things I ever did. You just don’t realize how beautiful, amazing you are, baby. Don’t pay attention to what people are saying: they just talking because they can’t understand the love I have for you.”

“But-”

Minhyuk stopped speaking, biting his lip nervously.

“If someday, you realize you don’t love me anymore? If you meet someone else-”

Bin interrupted him “Never. That just _can’t_ happen. Don’t you see we are born to be with each other? In this life as in our previous and future lives, I know that our destiny is to be together. You are destined to be stuck with me till the end of times, and this present life isn’t an exception, okay? Now please, stop worrying, because it makes my little heart hurts.”

Minhyuk giggles softly, and Bin sweared the simple view of this beautiful smile on his fiancé’s face almost had the end of him.

He knew Minhyuk’s doubts didn’t totally disappear, but he also knew as long as they will be together, everything will be okay. He was ready to comfort him every time Minhyuk needed, because it was his role of taking care of him.

And, as soon as they finally get married, Bin knew he will have all the occasions to prove to his husband he loved him, till the end of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaay, it's already the end ! That was so short, but I wrote this in the middle of the night and I didn't have the faith to do something very long.
> 
> (It's strange because I'm so proud of myself bc I wrote this in english but I'm also cringing so hard because I'm not satisfied with the storyline... oh but, wait. Maybe it's because there is just no storyline ?)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it ♥


End file.
